I Never Would Have Thought
by nkaylnm
Summary: Embry Call and Suzi Michaels have hated eachother their whole lives, but when Embry gets his new were werewolf powers, they're both in for a big surprise. R/R I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**SuziePOV**

I am so happy that this is my last year in this stupid little town.

You see I've lived in La Push for my whole life: I've grown up with the same group of kids, have had the same friends, and have had the same enemies since I was born. I hate that I know everything about everyone that lives here, okay well… not everyone. The only people that really have secrets here are me and this group of guys run by Sam Uley.

That's one of the reasons why we're so popular around here. I don't mean to sound like a stuck up bitch but it's true. At school the people from Sam's gang are feared and loved all at the same time. All of them are so tall and muscular and personally I just want to jump on them and kiss their faces off.

The reason I'm popular is because I, Suzi Michaels, am different.

Unlike all of the other people that live here, with their dark hair and eyes and their tanned skin, I'm naturally platinum blond, have blue eyes, and am super fair skinned. I'm something that all the girls want to be and something that all of the boys want to be with. All but one boy that is, but that's okay because I don't want to be with him either.

His name is Embry Call and I've hated him since the day he threw mud at me when we were in 1st grade. He's hated me since I told all of the girls in our 3rd grade class that his mom still makes him hold her hand when they're out in public. Since then every time we see each other we make some rude remark or insult one another.

"Here we go again." I muttered under my breath as I made my way towards the front of my high school. I'm a senior this year if you haven't already guessed and I'm back for my last, first day of high school.

I walked through the front doors and was greeted by my two best friends, Erin and Caroline, who I haven't seen since we got out for summer vacation. My family and I went to Miami for the whole summer and boy do I miss that place.

"Hey Suz! How was your summer?" Caroline yelled in ear.

"IT WAS AWESOME CAROLINE! HOW WAS YOURS?!" I yelled right back.

"Jeez" Caroline said rubbing her ear. She is one of those girls that can totally dish it out but can't take it back, therefore she is a total bitch, but I've gotta love her. Erin on the other hand is awesome. She knows how to laugh at herself and is a total goofball which is why she is my best friend in the whole entire world.

"That's what you get for yelling in her ear you retard." Erin laughed and gave me a hug. "I am so glad that your back Suz, I could not put up with her for one more second by myself."

"I'm glad I'm back too. I missed you guys like crazy!" I said hugging her again. I was actually super bummed about being back in this hell hole but if I told Erin that it would more then likely hurt her feelings.

"Alright enough with this love fest people are starting to stare!" Caroline said.

"Caroline, you're just jealous because you want some lovin too, and who cares if people are staring?" I said. "Let me see your schedules, hopefully we have some classes together."

They handed over their schedules and I was pleasantly surprised to see that we all had 1st period together and that Erin also had periods 2, 3, 5, and 7 with me while Caroline had periods 6 and 8 with me. That means that I only had 4th without them, that's okay though because I had anatomy then, it's my favorite subject, and I don't like to be distracted during it.

Little did I know that my biggest distraction was yet to come.

**Okay guys what do you think? Does it seem at all interesting? please review and tell me if you like it! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**EmbryPOV **

Thank God that school is starting today.

I would not be able to stand 4 more hours of patrolling. I've been up all night running around La Push. Literally, just running around and I was the only one that was on patrol so I couldn't even talk to anyone. Then when I got home this morning my mom flipped on me. She was so pissed that I snuck out last night and she started giving me this big lecture on how sneaking out is "disrespectful" and how it scares her not knowing where I am and what I'm doing and blah blah blah.

After her big speech I only had 30 minutes to get showered and ready before I had to meet Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin so we could all go to school together. Jacob, Quil, and I are seniors this year and I am so psyched about it, we get to rule the school. I know that sounds really dumb but when you get to be a senior you'll understand.

I met the guys in front of Quil's house and we were off.

"Hey, Embry guess who I saw at the grocery store yesterday." Brady asked. He should know by now that I absolutely hate guessing games.

"I don't know Brady, who?" I asked.

"Suzi Michaels and man was she looking hot in those short shorts that she was wearing. Mhm man she has the sexiest legs I've ever seen!" He stood up in the back of the truck and started humping and spanking the air, causing all of the guys to crack up. He always tells me things about her because he knows I… dislike her. "And she was totally checking me out. She wants this! I would so hit that like there was no tomorrow!"

"She was not checking you out man. I hope you know that Suzi Michaels is to vapid and shallow to know that you even exist." I wasn't trying to be mean; I was just telling him the truth.

"Dude, why do you have to go and ruin my moment?" He sat down and started to make a bet with Collin on who could get more girls phone numbers by the end of the day, that's Brady for you. A girl obsessed pervert. Quil, Jacob, and Seth were talking about cars (as usual), so I just tuned everything out and tried to relax. Talking about Suzi gets me tense. I've hated her ever since she told all the girls in our third grade class that I still held my mom's hand when ever we went out in public, my mom was just over protective okay?

We pulled up to the school and were greeted with looks of jealousy from guys and looks of desire and lust from girls. I think I'm really going to like this year.

I had all of my classes with at least one of my friends (Quil and Jake) except for 4th period, I had anatomy then and man do I hate that class. Hopefully there's some hot girl in there that I can be lab partners with or something.

The bell rang and Jake and I headed to our first period, calculus, that's the one class that I'm totally awesome at. As we were walking I heard the most beautiful laugh that I have ever come across in my life. It sounded like and angel laughing and when I turned my head to see who it was that made that beautiful sound the hallway empty…

I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking until Jake punched my arm and told me that we were late for 1st period.

During calculus the only thing that I could think of was that laugh and I was determined to find out who it belonged to.

**Cliché I know, but I'm really excited about writing this. Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SuziPOV **

"Ew you guys that is so gross!" Caroline shrieked, really it was a shriek. She thinks everything is gross. She is the most girly, girl I have ever met in my life. Erin and I were just talking about how we would much rather eat a live cockroach then be stuck in a cage with a really hungry tiger. "Why are you guys even talking about that?"

"Because Ryan came up to us and asked us if we would rather eat a live cockroach or be in a cage with a hungry tiger? Do you have problems hearing people say things when they aren't talking about you?" Erin gets really annoyed with Caroline most of the time and I'm a bit surprised that she hasn't punched her in the face yet…

"No! I just don't know why you guys keep talking about it, and why would you want to do either of those things?" she asked.

"Caroline it's just a game." I have to admit that she does piss me of a bit too.

"Whatever. We'll see you at lunch Suz." Caroline said as she and Erin walked off to their 4th period class. The beginning of the day has gone really well, I have amazingly cool and funny teachers and a lot of friends in my first three classes. I turned into the science hall and saw this sexy, muscular figure walking my way.

"Hey Suzi, lookin good." Eli Miles said looking me up and down. Oh god he was gorgeous.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said smiling. I have had a crush on this guy since we were in 7th grade when he told me that he loved my eyes. People tell me that all of the time but when you're 13 and a boy compliments you like that, you will never forget it.

"Do you have anatomy with Mrs. Jones right now?" He asked, gosh I love his smile.

"Yeah I do actually." I was trying to play it cool but I was totally freaking out on the inside. I really had to concentrate on everything he said and did so I could give Caroline and Erin all of the details.

"Me too, come on lets get to class before we're late." He grabbed my hand (oh my god he just grabbed my hand!) and pulled me towards Mrs. Jones class room.

As we walked into class Eli said something really funny and I just couldn't stop laughing, it was actually kind of embarrassing, I was laughing because what he said was funny but also because I was nervous. I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I stopped laughing and felt my jaw drop. It's like I was in a trance and I couldn't look away. Those black eyes bore right into mine. If I could I was going to stand in that spot and stare forever, well I would have if it hadn't been for Eli grabbing my hand and turning me towards him.

"Look there's an open table! You want to sit with me?" He asked me a bit too eagerly.

"Yeah I would love too." I smiled at him. I turned around to look at the person with the beautiful eyes one more time and got the shock of my life. Sitting there with his mouth gaping was none other then, Embry Call. He had a look of pure astonishment on his face and at that second I knew that he had felt it too. What "it" was, I didn't know. I just knew that something big had just happened between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**EmbryPOV **

Nothing could ruin my day.

I had really cool, laid back teachers, and I was getting so much attention from all of these hot girls that didn't even know I existed last year. You see, when I was a junior I was skinny and lanky with acne so girls didn't want to get to "know" me. Thanks to my super cool werewolf powers, as I like to call them, I'm tall, buff, and have a clear handsome face (wink).

While I was getting all of this attention from all of these girls I couldn't help but feel a little angry. They only wanted to get to know me because I was "sexy" as they say. I'm the same person that I've always been but I just look different and because of that, they want to know me? I guess girls are just as bad as guys are when it comes to hot the opposite sex looks. It's kind of messed up but… oh well. At least they like me now.

I was sitting in Mrs. Jones 4th period anatomy class flirting with this totally hot girl named Chloe when I heard that beautiful laugh again. I turned towards the door as fast as I could because I didn't want to miss who it belonged to and I got trapped.

I was staring into two beautiful pools of blue, everything around me fell away and there was only me and the person with those breathtaking eyes. I should have known who it was right away because there is only one person at our school who has blue eyes, but apparently I was to preoccupied to notice. I was falling. I was so lost in those eyes and I never wanted to look away. I faintly heard Chloe saying my name but I couldn't get myself to look at her. We were just staring at each other and I was completely content with that when all of a sudden she looked away.

When I got a look at her face my jaw dropped.

I had imprinted.

No I had not just imprinted. I had imprinted with Suzi Michaels. Suzi looked back at me and I saw her mouth open in surprise. She had felt something.

"All right guys, find a seat!" Mrs. Jones yelled as she walked into the room. The guy Suzi had been standing with (his name was Eli Miles and he was the biggest jockstrap alive) grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the empty table right in front of mine. Suzi and Eli took their seats in front of me and Chloe took hers beside me and class started.

It's a good thing that we didn't do anything very important in class today because I was to busy memorizing Suzi from behind to pay any attention. I was fascinated by the curve of her hips and the way that her long blond hair cascaded down her back. Her shirt came up as she fidgeted I was mesmerized by the smooth skin that was showing on her back. At one point that stupid jackass, Eli, put his hand on her back and whispered something to her that caused her to laugh and I felt this huge pang of jealousy shoot through me. I was the one that was supposed to make her laugh, not him. While he had his hand on her back his fingers grazed the skin below her shirt and I had to grip the edge of my table to stop myself from getting up and punching him in the face. I cannot believe that I was feeling this way. I never would have thought that I would feel this much love towards this girl that I've hated my whole life.

The bell rang signaling the end of 4th period and Suzi shot up out of her seat so fast you would have thought that the classroom was on fire. It was actually a good thing because if she had stayed in the room 2 seconds longer then I would have gotten up to talk to her and I don't want to deal with this now. I don't want to be imprinted right now and I especially don't want to be imprinted with Suzi! I want to play the field. I want to have a couple of one night stands and random hook-ups before I'm tied down like this!

I was walking to lunch thinking about how much this sucks when I saw Suzi run right into an opening door and fall backwards. I weaved my way through the crowd as fast as I could and bent down over her. Her eyes were shut and I realized that she had been knocked out.

"Suzi? Suzi? Are you okay? Hello? Wake up! Suzi?!" I was practically yelling at her. I didn't realize how scared I had been until I saw her eyes flutter open and look up at me.

"Um, I hit my head." She whispered and I laughed out loud, helping her sit up. Once the crowd around us realized that she was okay it started to thin out and people headed to the cafeteria.

"Are you okay to stand up?" I asked. When she nodded I put my hand under her arm and helped her stand up. She was a bit dizzy at first but then she steadied her self.

"Thanks." She said not looking in my eyes.

"It's no problem." I was willing her with my mind to look at me but she refused to.

"You know I…. I don't know if you…. Did you…?" She was so cute when she got all scatter brained.

"Suzi! There you are. We've been looking for you. Come on lets go to lunch, Caroline and I have some really juicy stuff to tell you!" Her friends, Erin and Caroline, came up and grabbed her hand dragging her down the hall.

"Um thanks again Embry!" I loved the way my name sounded coming off of her lips. She has the voice of an angle. God what was I saying. I sound like a cheesy hallmark card or something.

"Okay, what were you doing talking to Embry Call?" Her bitch friend Caroline asked and before I could hear her reply they turned the corner and walked into the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**SuziPOV **

Oh my gosh.

I was walking through the halls on my way to lunch thinking about what happened between me and Embry, not paying attention to anything or anyone when I ran right into a door. I guess I passed out for a second because the next thing I know someone with really warm hands and a soothing voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw Embry staring down at me with concern written all over his face. I was speechless and just looked up at his beautiful face taking in all of his features. Then I realized I was staring so I blurted out the first thing that popped into mind.

"Um, I hit my head." Oh my god, really Suzi?, way to state the obvious. He laughed at that and helped me sit up.

"Are you okay to stand up?" I nodded because I couldn't trust myself to not say something stupid. He put his hand under my arm and I felt myself shiver despite how warm it was.

"Thanks." I couldn't look into his eyes because I was so freakin embarrassed and I just wanted to go crawl in a hole and die.

"It's no problem." He said ever so gently.

"You know I…. I don't know if you…. Did you…?" I was trying to ask him if he knew what happened between us today in anatomy but I didn't know how to ask him that.

"Suzi! There you are. We've been looking for you. Come on lets go to lunch, Caroline and I have some really juicy stuff to tell you!" Thank the lord. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I couldn't deal with Embry right now. My head hurt, I was on my period, and I was hungry. Erin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cafeteria.

"Um thanks again Embry!" (Oh gosh I loved saying his name.) I yelled without turning around.

"Okay, what were you doing talking to Embry Call?" Caroline asked me as we opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked over to the lunch line.

"Well I hit my head and kind of got knocked out so he was just making sure that I was okay." I felt like I was lying to them for some reason. Maybe I felt like that because to me, it felt like we were having a really intimate moment. Erin and Caroline seemed to except that answer and paid for their lunches. They lead me over to the lunch table where all of our friends sit and we took our seats.

"He was looking at you differently." Erin said staring right at me.

"What? Who was?" I knew who she was talking about but for some reason I decided to play stupid.

"You know who. Don't play dumb with me. Embry was looking at you really differently."

"How was he looking at me differently?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like he didn't hate you. It actually looked like he was in love with you or something. " She said it so matter-of-factly "You were giving him the same look." She gave me an accusing gaze. I was shocked. Embry Call loving me? Me loving Embry? That's just crazy. He's hated me for as long as he's known me and visa versa.

"What are you talking about Erin? Suzi and Embry despise each other. There is no way in hell that they would ever be in love." Caroline might be clueless but at this moment I loved her for her inability to pay attention to things such as the looks that people give you.

"Well you do know that he's staring at you right now don't you?" Erin asked looking smug. I looked towards Embry's table and sure enough he was staring, he turned his head when he saw me glance his way but I had already seen him looking.

"Erin, nothing is going on. I am not looking at him any differently then I normally do." I was getting irritated with her which is something that never really happens. I usually just get irritated with Caroline.

"Okay whatever you say." Erin said turning back to her food.

"Holy crap, Eli Miles is walking over here!" Caroline whisper yelled. A second after she said that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Sue." I really hated it when people called me that. "I'm really looking forward to being your lab partner this year. Maybe we can study together on the weekends?" He asked winking at me.

I looked over at Erin and Caroline to see what they were thinking. They both gave me approving nods and while I didn't want to do anything with Eli I would feel like a total bitch turning him down so I told him that I would love to get together on the weekends and study. After he was out of hearing range my friends bombarded me with questions like "what does he mean being your lab partner?" "Oh my gosh did you see him wink at you?" "What do you think he really means when he says study?"

The questions just went on and on and on. The bell rang telling us that lunch was over and we were to head to our 5th period classes. I had gym 5th period (blah) but at least Erin was in my class. We parted ways with Caroline and headed off to the locker rooms. After we changed we went into the gym and sat down on the bleachers and waited for our gym teacher, Mr. Burch, to come in take roll and give us our assignment for the day.

"Hey Suz, look who's in our class." Erin whispered. I turned my head in the direction she was looking in and I saw Embry and his friend Jacob standing against the wall. Jake saw me looking at Embry and motioned to me. Embry looked at me and gave me a little half smile so I gave one back. I turned back to Erin; she was giving me an and-you-say-nothing-is-going-on look.

"What?!" I yelled. It really pisses me off when she gives me those looks.

"Nothing, I'm just sure that your moms will be very happy when they find out that you two are in love with each other." She said smugly. You see my mom and Embry's mom are best friends and they have been for years. They know that Embry and I hate (used to hate?) each other, but they're convinced that one day we're going to fall in love.

"You shut up! We are not in love with each other!" I said punching her in the arm.

"OW!" She said rubbing her arm. "That hurt you asshole." I stuck my tongue out at her, got up off of the bleachers and walked over to Mr. Burch, who had just walked into the gym. I was pissed. I was already stressed about Embry and I didn't need anyone teasing me about him. On my way over to Mr. Burch, a volleyball flew through the air and hit me right in the forehead.

**EmbryPOV **

Suzi was just hit in the head with volleyball that literally flew out of no where. I'll have to admit that it was kind of funny but I was concerned because she had already hit her head once before this.

"Are you okay?" I asked for what seemed like the 9th time today.

"No…" Suzi groaned. "I think my limit is one blow to the head each day."

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" I could hear the anxiety in my voice and apparently she could too because she looked up at me and smiled. I was paralyzed by her stunning smile for a moment but then snapped myself out of it.

"No its okay, Erin can take me. Thanks though Embry." She smiled one last time before she went to get Erin and they walked out of the gym to the nurse.

"Dude, what was that about?" I hadn't realized that Jake had come up behind me.

"What was what about?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You just asked Suzi Michaels if she was okay and offered to take her to the nurse's office." Jake said giving me a funny look.

"What's wrong with asking someone if they're okay?" I could hear myself getting defensive.

"Nothing man, it's just that normally if something like that happened you would have laughed your ass off and then use it to make fun of her later with. What's going on?" I was getting irritated.

"There is nothing going on. Just let it go." I started to shake a little. I honestly don't know why I was getting so defensive. I guess I just didn't want anyone in the pack to know about my imprint just yet. Jake dropped it and we started to play basketball.

The rest of the school day was uneventful and I didn't see Suzi at all. I hoped she was alright.

After school Quil dropped me off at home and I went inside to get something to eat.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey! How was your first day of school?" I heard her yell from upstairs and that was fallowed by her light foot steps coming down the stairs.

"It was good for a first day. Nothing spectacular." Except for the fact that I imprinted but she didn't know about that or anything about my werewolf powers for that matter.

"Well that's good. Don't eat too much because we're going over to the Michaels' house for a barbeque tonight and I wouldn't want you to lose your appetite." She said ruffling my hair. I got really excited all of a sudden. I was stoked that we were going over to Suzi's house. I tried to hide my smile by shoving food in my mouth.

"Mom, when do I ever lose my appetite?" I said with my mouthful and earned myself a disapproving look. "What time are we going over there?"

"Oh probably in about 2 hours, so be ready at 5:00 okay?" She said as she walked out of the room.

"Okie dokie." I said finishing up my sandwich and then headed up stairs to take a shower and make myself look sexy for Suzi.


	6. Chapter 6

**SuziPOV **

I was sitting in front of the middle school looking for my little brother in the huge crowd of kids when I saw his light skin and light brown hair. He was over by the fence where all of the "cool" 8th graders stand while they wait to get picked up.

"Aiden!" I yelled out my car window trying to get his attention but that didn't work so I honked my horn. He finally saw me and walked as slowly as he could over to the car while all of his friends stared at me and whispered to one another. He finally got in the car and I drove off before he could even get the door shut.

"You know it's embarrassing when you honk your horn at me. I would have seen you eventually." He said before turning and looking at me. "Holy shit! What happened to your head?" He asked me wide eyed.

"I ran into a door and then got hit in the head with a volleyball." I said trying to avoid his gaze; I knew he was going to make fun of me and sure enough right after I said that he started to roar with laughter, little brothers are so annoying. "Aiden shut up! It's not funny! I have this giant goose egg on my head and you know that Mom's going to freak out when she see's it!"

"Yeah that's why it's so funny, well that and the fact that you look deformed with that giant bump." He said giggling again. "Mom's probably going to make you wear a helmet when you leave the house from now on."

My mother is an overprotective weirdo that freaks every time one of her kids gets hurt. I remember when I was little she used to chase after me when I was riding my bike so that if I fell she would be there to catch me. My phone made a noise indicating that I had text and I asked Aiden to read it to me.

"It's form Mom and it says 'Hurry up and get home. There is a surprise waiting for you and your brother.' Hm. I wonder what it is. Maybe it's for your birthday." He was excited.

"Why would _you_ get a surprise on my birthday?" My 18th birthday was in 3 days and I was really excited. I'm hoping that my mom and dad planned something big for me but I don't think that they would do anything for me before my birthday.

"I don't know. Why not? Can you drive any faster?"

"Aiden we'll be home in like 2 seconds, chill out." I said as we pulled into the drive way. My brother got out of the car as fast as he could and ran inside while I took my time turning off the car, walking up the front steps, and pushing open the door.

"Hey Mom, what's the surprise?" I yelled as I set my bag down by the front door.

"It's nothing special so don't get excited" I heard Aiden yell back and then I heard what sounded like someone hitting him. "Ow! That hurt dick wad."

"We are special you little jerk." I heard a deep voice and knew right away what the surprise was. I walked into the kitchen and was practically tackled.

"Let me go stupid! You're crushing me and I can't breathe!" I yelled at my older brother, Simon. He let me go and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened to your head, Suz?" My other brother Owen asked after he gave me a hug.

"She ran into a door!" Aiden said laughing.

"Typical Suzi." Mitchell said as he kissed the top of my head. My three older brothers examined my head and laughed along with Aiden.

"What are you guys doing home? I thought you were supposed to be at school." I said trying to take the attention off of the huge bump on my head. Simon, Owen, and Mitchell are my older brothers and go to college in Seattle. Simon is a senior, Owen is a junior and Mitchell is a freshman.

"We have the week off so we thought we would come home and visit. You know mom is going to freak when she sees that?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to freak when I see what?" My mother said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh my God?! Suzanna Michelle what happened to you?" She said as she rushed over and checked out my head.

"It's nothing Mom I just ran into a door at school." I said trying to push her hands away from my head.

"Then she got hit in the head with a volleyball in the same spot!" Aiden said and I glared at him.

"You know I think I'm going to take you to the emergency room so they can look at it. I'm going to have to call Miranda and tell her that we need to reschedule the barbeque." Embry was coming over tonight?

"What? No Mom, I'm really okay. Look I'll go upstairs and rest until they get here." She gave me a weary look and agreed to this.

"If you feel sick or dizzy tell me and I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

"Will do." I said as I headed up the stairs and into my room. I didn't realize how tired I was until I lay down in my bed and I fell asleep.

I was having a dream about Embry kissing me and it was like, the best dream in the world. His lips were so soft and his tongue was moving in sync with mine while his hands explored my body. It was amazing and I wish that I could sleep forever with that dream but I heard my mom yelling my name from down stairs so I got up and brushed my hair then headed to the kitchen.

When I saw Embry I got butterflies in my stomach and couldn't stop thinking about the dream that I just had.

"Hi Suzi." He said simply and walked out into the backyard where my brothers were.


	7. Chapter 7

**EmbryPOV **

"Suzi it's time to get up! Suzi!" Julie yelled up the stairs. "She must be asleep. I'll give her a couple of minutes to wake up." She said to my mom as they walked into the kitchen and I followed.

"So Embry sweetie, how was your first day of school?" Julie asked me. She's a really nice lady and has been there for me for practically my whole life. When I had problems I didn't want to talk to my mom about I went straight to Julie and she was always able to help me out.

"It was pretty good nothing that exciting." Which was a big lie but I was hoping that she wouldn't notice. She's like a human lie detector and with five kids I guess you kind of have to be. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Suzi ran into a door and got hit in the head with a volleyball and has an enormous bump on her head." She said sighing "I swear that girl will be the death of me. I panic every time one of my kids gets hurt and she comes home every other day with an injury."

"You need to relax Julie. Your children are tough and can handle getting scratches and bruises. You can't protect them from everything." My mom said looking up from the fruit salad that she was making.

"I know, I know. Embry the boys are in the backyard if you want to go hang out with them." Julie said just as I heard the soft thuds of feet coming down the stairs. As soon as I saw Suzi my heart squeezed in my chest. She was so beautiful even with that bump she had on her forehead. Damn it I don't want to feel this way about this girl, my whole world had changed course and was now revolving around her. She was everything to me. She looked at me and her eyes got a little wide.

"Hi Suzi." I said quickly and walked into the backyard leaving her standing there looking confused.

"Hey Embry, when did you start taking steroids?" Mitchell asked form across the lawn.

"Who's taking steroids? I did this myself." I smiled flexing. "Jealous?"

"Actually I am." Mitchell said coming over and clapping me on the back. "Girls are probably all over you huh?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I don't want to brag but… yeah they love me." I said laughing.

"I bet even Suzi loves you now." Simon said as he, Owen, and Aiden threw a football around.

"Simon are you mentally challenged? Suzi would never be in love with Embry." Nolan (Suzi's dad) said from over by the barbeque. That hurt, yeah Suzi and I have loathed each other since elementary school but that doesn't mean that we'll keep on hating one another. Shit I don't hate her now.

"Yeah Suzi's probably going to hate him forever." Owen piped in. This is depressing. I really hope she doesn't hate me forever; well she can't hate me forever, I was made for her and she was made for me.

"Who am I going to hate forever?" Suzi asked walking out the back door.

"Embry." Everyone said at once. Suzi had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Why would I hate Embry?" She asked defensively and then it was everyone else's turn to look shocked. They all stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"Maybe because you've always said you hated him?" Owen said in a confused voice. "Everyone knows you hate each other and everyone _thought_ that you would always hate each other but I guess we were all well… wrong…"

"Well I guess you were because I don't hate Embry. Do you hate me Embry?" She asked looking right at me with pleading eyes.

"No Suzi I don't hate you." How could I hate her?

"Good." She said as she turned around and went into the kitchen.

"Aiden go tell your mom that the stuff on the grill is done." Nolan said and Aiden ran inside right away. "Embry come over here and help me carry this inside." I went over to and picked up the plate with all of the grilled goods on it. "You know I think that Julie and Miranda may be right."

"Right about what?" I asked curiously.

"That one day you and Suzi will be in love. When that happens, you better not hurt my little girl." He said looking at me seriously. I nodded and tried to hide my smile. I was glad that people thought that Suzi and I would be in love someday. Well I'm already in love with her. I'm just waiting for her to come around and I have a feeling that I wont have to wait that long.

**SuziPOV **

I am having the hardest time staying in my seat. Embry is sitting across from me at the table and I just want to jump across it and make out with him. I can't stop staring and I think he noticed but I also think that he likes me staring. There have been a couple of times during dinner that our eyes have locked and, excuse me for sounding corny but, I swear fire works have gone off. I don't know what's happened between us but the only thing that I can describe it as is magic.

After dinner I helped clean up while all of the boys went out in the back yard to throw the football around.

"You know Suzi, I noticed you staring at Embry during dinner." My mom said with a sly smile.

"I did too. Is something going on between you guys?" Miranda asked with the same smile on her face.

"I was not staring and no there is nothing going on between us." Well I didn't know what was happening between us. They both stood there staring at me with identical hello-we-aren't-completely-stupid looks on their faces. "Nothing is going on!"

"Whatever you say Suz, take the trash out please." Mom said walking in the backyard. What the heck? My brothers are home and I still have to take the trash out? This is ridiculous. I picked up the trash bag and walked to the side of the house where we keep the trash bins. It was getting dark so taking out the trash was kind of creepy and I was doing it as fast as possible, I had just put the bag in the bin when I heard something behind me. I turned around and screamed.

"Oh crap I'm sorry!" Embry said taking a step back.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." I said trying to get my breathing under control. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well your mom told me that you were taking the trash out and it's dark and I didn't want anything to take you. That would be really bad and I don't think I would ever forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it." He said drawing in a breath. "I can stop pretty much anything out there which is a good if you think about it and-"

"Embry, do you talk when you get nervous?" I asked. I was kind of dazed by what he had just said. I'm glad that he cares enough to want to protect me but what would he have to protect me from?

"Um well I never noticed it before but… yeah I guess I do." He said looking down at his feet.

"What's making you nervous?" I was curious…

"You." He said looking right at me.

"Why am I making you nervous?" I couldn't help but smile, I think it's cute that I make him uneasy.

"You make me nervous because you're beautiful and smart and funny. You make me nervous because you're outgoing and clever and crazy. You make me nervous because I want to kiss you and I don't want you to reject my kisses." My breath caught in my throat and I was speechless for a second. Did he really think I was all of those things?

"Why would I reject your kisses?" I dream about your kisses, literally.

"You might not be ready for it." He said taking a step closer.

"For what? A kiss?" I had a feeling he wasn't talking about kissing. He moved even closer to me and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. I wanted to throw my arms around him and pull his lips down onto mine but now was not the time for that. He grabbed my chin firmly but gently and tilted my head up towards his. He looked into my eyes for a few moments and then slowly brushed his lips against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**I hope you like it. **

**EmbryPOV**

"Oh crap I'm sorry!" Suzi screamed so freakin loud that the people in Forks could probably hear her.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." Her breathing was a little unstable. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well your mom told me that you were taking the trash out and it's dark and I didn't want anything to take you. That would be really bad and I don't think I would ever forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it." I don't know why couldn't stop talking, it was just coming out and I was pretty sure she didn't understand anything that I was saying. "I can stop pretty much anything out there which is a good if you think about it and-"

"Embry, do you talk when you get nervous?" She interrupted me which I was thankful for.

That makes sense and now that she said it I did feel nervous. "Um well I never noticed it before but… yeah I guess I do."

"What's making you nervous?" I could see the curiosity in her beautiful eyes.

"You." I can't believe I actually told her that.

"Why am I making you nervous?" I saw a small smile tug at the corner of her lips and right then I needed to kiss her, oh man did I need to kiss her.

"You make me nervous because you're beautiful and smart and funny. You make me nervous because you're outgoing and clever and crazy. You make me nervous because I want to kiss you and I don't want you to reject my kisses." She blushed and it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. It's like there's a curse that she's put on me giving me sweaty hands and shaking knees.

"Why would I reject your kisses?" She seemed to be in a daze. Maybe I had the same affect on her that she did on me.

"You might not be ready for it." I wanted her to be ready for the imprint but it's a huge commitment and a girl like Suzi will probably want a lot of time to go out and party with guys and you know do stuff with them.

"For what? A kiss?" She seemed really confused at this and when I took a step closer her eyes widened. I stepped even closer and she looked like she was restraining herself from something. I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, I'm like a foot taller then her so I had to lean down, before I kissed her I looked into her eyes and saw desire and wonder in them and I knew that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I closed the gap between her and I and brushed my lips against hers, then I pulled back to gaze at her face and she had her eyes closed and her lips pressed together like she was trying to hold onto that one small kiss forever. Before she could open her eyes I bent down and kissed her again. I heard her gasp and she parted her lips wanting more of me, which was totally fine because I wanted more of her. She ran her tongue along my teeth while her hands ran through my hair. My hands wound around her waist and I pulled her even closer to me. We were nipping and sucking at each others lips and I was in heaven. Man she was the best kisser ever and everything was going so perfectly and then, guess what?!

Sam howled signaling the whole pack to meet up with him. I pulled away from Suzi and she pouted a little.

"Uh I have to go." I said quickly starting to back away towards the woods.

"Go where? Wait Embry; was it something that I did? I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that I was just… I thought that you... Did you not like it or something?" She was starting to sound panicky.

"No, no, Suzi I did like it. I wanted you to kiss me like that, I love that you kissed me like that I just have to go! I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Before she could answer I phased and man was I pissed. This pack meeting had better be important.

I ran into the clearing that we were supposed to meet and everyone was staring at me.

_What? _I was really irritated.

_You imprinted with Suzi? Suzi Michaels? _Quil asked me like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

_You just made out with her too! _Brady stated. _Oh man she's an awesome kisser isn't she? She seems like she would be. You are so lucky dude, she is so sexy. _

I turned and growled at him making him cower. Yes, Suzi is sexy but I don't want other guys talking about her like that. I also fucking hated this stupid mind reading thing we had going on. I'm not embarrassed about imprinting with Suzi like I thought I would be but I didn't want to have a group discussion about it.

_Leave him alone guys. We have something we need to talk about. _Sam said saving me from all of the questions the guys were about to ask me. _There are some new vampires just outside of the Reservation. They haven't attacked anyone yet but I just wanted to warn all of you. We're going to have to double your patrol time and be extra observant, got it? _We all nodded and then Sam sent us to snoop around the area that the new blood suckers were in. By the time we were finished it was about 2 in the morning so I trudged home and climbed into my bed.

That night I dreamt about Suzi and boy was it a graphic dream. It was just dirty and I really hope that it comes true one day. I was lovin it and then my alarm clock went off. Man did school suck sometimes. I got showered, dressed and fed then I went to Quil's so we could go to school.

"Good morning" I said as I approached all of the guys. They looked up at me in surprise and muttered good mornings back. We climbed into the truck and all went silent. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see Brady and Collin staring.

"What is with the staring guys? I mean really it's rude."

"Imprinting has really changed you man." Collin said. "You're never this happy, especially in the mornings. It's kind of weird." Yeah I was happier then usual this morning but it wasn't weird.

"Dude, do you think that she's going to talk to you today? I mean you totally ditched her last night. What if she just thinks you're a jackass and she ignores you?" Thank you Brady.

"That's not going to happen." But what if it did? Oh my god. She's going to ignore me and act like nothing happened isn't she? Oh crap. We pulled up to the school and split up. Jake, Quil, and I were off to first period when I heard Suzi laugh. I turned around and saw that she was laughing at something Eli Miles had said. My hands started to shake and I was about to walk over to Eli and punch him in the face for flirting with MY girl but Jake saw what I was about to do and grabbed my arm.

"Man it's not worth it. She's your imprint which means she's not going to fall in love with any guy but you okay? Just relax." He said as he pulled me towards our math class. If I couldn't go over and hit that kid I at least wanted to go over and say "good morning" to Suzi but the bell rang and she walked away to first period.


	9. Chapter 9

**SuziPOV **

"Just get out of my car you little asshole!" Why was he moving so freakin slow?! "Aiden, could you move any slower? I mean really your going to make me late for school."

"You do no that you're practically screaming in my ear, don't you?" He said as he opened the car door.

"Well I wouldn't be screaming if you would just _get out of the car_!"

"Do you have to be such a bitch?" With that he slammed the door. I guess I was kind of being a bitch but it's not my fault. It's Embry's. I'm still really pissed that he just left me last night. I mean come on, we were having like _the best _make out session ever and he left, and not that I would ever admit this to anyone but it really hurt my feelings.

I had just pulled into a spot in the school parking lot when I saw Quil's truck with Embry inside of it. I didn't want to talk to him because I was afraid that I would either start yelling or crying in front of him and I didn't want those things to happen so I got out of my car and ran up the steps and into the front door of the school. I started walking to my locker and I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what my hands were doing because I smacked someone in the butt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." I said as I looked up into Eli's smiling face.

"Sue, I know that I have a cute ass but you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself." He said with mock scolding tone making me laugh.

"I couldn't help myself. That butt is just so irresistible." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah well I am a chick magnet."

"Hey I said your butt was irresistible. I said nothing about the rest of you." I giggled at his shocked face.

"You know-." He was cut of by the bell.

"I'll see you later Eli!" I yelled as I walked away from his stunned figure. I walked into first period and said "hi" to Erin and Caroline then took my seat in the back of the class. It was only the second day of school and I was so ready for it to be over.

I'm just glad that I haven't heard anyone talking about what happened at the end of the year party, though I'm sure someone will ask me about it eventually. It's not like it's even that big of a deal… well now I guess it is a big deal since I kind of have a thing with Embry (or do I?).

I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in class and I was so busy thinking about Embry that I didn't know that the bell had rung until Erin came over and nudged my arm.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She looked down at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Nothing, okay well it's not nothing but I don't want to talk about it right now." She gave me her you-know-that-your-going-to-have-to-tell-me-sooner-or-later look.

"If you come to my house after school I'll tell you all about it, okay?" I said as we made our way out of the door and to second period.

"Um… Suzi I have something to tell you." Erin said in her quiet voice. When she uses her quiet voice it's because she has something to tell me that she thinks I won't want to hear. "Katie Drake came up to me and Caroline this morning and asked us if we knew anything about you and what happened at the end of the year party."

"What did you say?" And here it comes.

"Well we asked her what she knew about it and she said that she heard you where totally wasted and "got naughty" with some guy in a lower grade. She also said that you got all of the boys in the lower grades excited because they now think that they all have a chance of getting some from you." Then she started laughing…

"Erin it's not funny." I glowered at her.

"Yes…it is…. Oh my gosh you… got naughty with someone younger… then you and… now… they all want some… it's… so funny." She was laughing like it was the most hilarious thing in the world when it really wasn't. I mean, what's the big deal? So he's younger then me I'm 17 and he had just turned 16. It's not like it was illegal or anything.

"Erin, stop laughing." We were walking down the hall and I was starting to laugh because it was funny that she was laughing so hard, it's one of those chain reaction things, you know? We started to laugh really hard then. Tears were streaming down our faces, our sides hurt were aching, and we weren't paying attention to where we were walking. We turned into our class room and started to walk towards our seats-

"Excuse me ladies, are you suppose to be here?" We were still laughing but looked up to see that we weren't in our second period class. Everyone in the room was giving us funny looks and probably wondering if we were high or not. I pinched Erin's arm to try to get her to calm down a bit and she pinched mine.

"Oh sorry. I guess we weren't paying attention to where we were going." Erin said biting her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"You two need to go to your class now." The teacher said from the front of the room.

"Will do, let's go buddy." I said grabbing Erin's arm and practically running from the room. "Oh my god. We're retards." I said giggling.

**EmbryPOV **

I just found out that Suzi slept with someone at the huge end of the year party that Eli Douche Miles threw when school got out last year. I'm really pissed but I'm also really upset. A girl as popular and sexy as Suzi would for sure have had sex before but I don't like to think about it.

I really want to know who the guy is so I can punch him or something.

"Dude, you need to chill." We're sitting at our table in the lunch area and Jake just told me about the party.

"Who was it?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No one knows, we just know that the guy was younger then her." I really want to ask her about it but I think that she would get pissed at me for butting into her personal business. Oh well, I'm going to ask.

I don't think I'm going to ask her during school though. It's probably something I should ask in private. The door to the cafeteria opened and Suzi and her friends walked in. I got this pain in my chest from seeing her; it was a good pain though. She wasn't in 4th period for some reason so I haven't been able to talk to her today and I really want to. I also really want to kiss her again but that will have to wait until later I guess.

**SuziPOV **

I walked into the cafeteria and my eyes traveled to Embry's lunch table. There was one boy at the end of that table that was staring at me.

He was the kid that I slept with at Eli's party… 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but things at school have been crazy! We've been studying for our state testing so I've had no time to write. I hope you enjoy and I'll update ASAP.**

**SuziPOV **

"Suzi, honey there's someone at the door for you!" I was upstairs laying in my bed trying to take a nap before I went to work when my mom yelled up the stairs.

"Well tell them to go away! I need to sleep before I have to work for five hours!" I yelled back. Then I heard the thud of foot steps on the stairs and a knock on my door. "Can you please leave me alone? I want to sleep!!" I heard the door open and I sat up to yell at who ever had walked in but stopped myself when I saw Embry standing there something that looked like desire in his eyes. We just stared at each other for a moment and then he looked away.

"I need to ask you something." He looked a nervous and pissed off so I knew that he had heard about the party. "You see Jake came up to me at lunch today and told me that you went Eli's party last year-"

"-And slept with someone." I finished for him. "Yeah I did."

"Oh." He looked down really fast but not before I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"It didn't mean anything though. I was just hurt and drunk and I just wanted to feel wanted and… I'm sorry." I said without pausing. He looked up at me with confusion and curiosity in his eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Well this is embarrassing. Over the last two days I had grown huge feelings towards Embry. He was everything that I wanted and I couldn't stop thinking about him but I doubted that he felt the same way and I really didn't want to tell him this because I'm afraid of rejection. Yeah he kissed me but that doesn't mean that he feels the same way or is in love with me, oh my god, not that I'm in love with him… I don't think.

"Oh well, I wasn't expecting you to ask me that. Um I'm sorry because-"

"Hey loser, Mom says that you have to do the dishes before you go to work!" Aiden yelled knocking on my door. I have never been more thankful for my annoying little brother in my whole life.

"Okay I'm coming down right now!" I said as I got off of my bed. "Well Embry, this has been fun so I'll just um walk you to the door now okay? Let's go." I said as I walked out of my bedroom door with Embry following close behind. I wasn't paying that much attention when I was going down the stairs so of course I tripped. I closed my eyes in anticipation for my face to make contact with the ground when I felt Embry's warm arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to his body. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into his. I really wanted to kiss him at that moment so I leaned in only to have him pull away and let go of me.

"I'll see you later Suz." He said quietly before walking down the stairs and out of the door.

"You just got burned little sister." Simon said from the downstairs hallway.

"Shut up." I said and walked into the kitchen to do the dishes.

**EmbryPOV **

"Hey what's wrong with you Embry?" Emily said setting cookies down in front of me and the guys.

"Huh? What makes you think that something is wrong Em?" I said picking up a cookie from the plate and setting it back down.

"Embry I know that something is wrong with you when you're not eating." She said with a giggle. "You can talk to me about it but you'd better hurry, the rest of the boys are on their way over here and they just finished patrolling so you know that they'll be hungry." She said taking the seat opposite me.

"Okay well today I found out that at the end of the year party that Eli Miles threw Suzi slept with someone. So after school I went over to her house to ask her if it was true and she told me that it was. Then I got really upset, which is stupid because duh she's had sex before I mean look at how beautiful and sexy she is; I'm getting off track. Anyways I have a feeling that if I knew who she had sex with I would be really pissed off. Does that sound crazy?" I asked looking up at Em who was just sitting staring at me.

"Well when it comes to imprinting you certain instincts about things and its just… Embry I have no idea how to explain this to you. Imprinting is complicated and crazy but wonderful and exciting. If you have a feeling, go with it. Okay? I don't know how else to help you with that but we can ask the boys if they know who she slept with."

"Yeah I guess so." I said as they all came walking in the back door laughing and joking about something.

"Boys can you sit down, I have to ask you something." Everyone sat down and Em proceeded. "Okay so you have all heard about the incident that happened with Suzi at the party last year and we need to find out who it happened with. We don't want to find out so that we can hurt this person." She looked directly at Paul when she said this. "We want to find out because it'll just give Embry some peace at mind, okay? So do any of you know who it was?"

I looked around at the pack and hoped that one of them knew who the guy was. They all shook their heads. I looked over at Brady and Collin and they both had nervous looks on their faces.

"Who was it Brady?" I asked in a stern voice.

"What? What makes you think that I know who it was?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"Because, I can hear your heart beating really fast. Who was it?" He didn't answer me so I turned to Collin.

"Who was it Collin?" I asked looking right into his eyes.

"I don't know." He said looking at his lap.

"TELL ME NOW!" I said standing up from my seat and walking over to them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated lately. Things have been super crazy at school. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I do not own twilight.**

**EmbryPOV **

"TELL ME NOW!" I yelled staring at Brady and Collin. One of them better tell me what the fuck is going on and who the fuck Suzi slept with. They both just sat there and stared at me with scared looks on their faces. "Tell me."

"Well I really don't think that it's any of your business. I mean if the guy wanted to tell you that he banged Suzi then-." Brady was staring to ramble.

"It was me." Collin said quietly looking down at his lap.

"It was you?" I asked and then bent over laughing. That was the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. Suzi wouldn't sleep with Collin, would she? I looked up at Collin, he had a nervous and guilty look on his face and I realized that he was telling the. I immediately stopped laughing and started shaking with anger. "Why the fuck would you do that you little ass hole?! She's my imprint and you took advantage of her!" I yelled taking a couple of steps towards Collin. Man did I want to punch his face in right now.

"I didn't no that she was your imprint! You didn't even no that she was your imprint!, and I didn't take advantage of her, she wanted it!" Collin stood up shaking and took a step towards me.

"Collin and Embry sit down NOW!" Sam yelled. "Everybody get out of the kitchen and let me talk to these boys." We both sat down facing away from one another while all the guys and Emily walked out of the kitchen.

"Embry, I understand that you're upset about Collin and Suzi, um you know, having sex but when they did have sex you hated her. I had never heard you say one good word about that girl. She drove you crazy and you thought that she was a materialistic bitch. So Collin really didn't do anything wrong, yeah your feelings are probably hurt because you don't want to picture Suzi with anyone else but you, but Embry it's not Collin's fault. You need to apologize to him or something because you two are brothers." I started to calm down about half way through his speech and realized that Sam was right. Collin didn't know that Suzi and I were soul mates; I didn't even know that Suzi and I were soul mates.

"You're right." I said looking up at Sam. "I'm sorry Collin." Collin gave me a look like he wasn't really sure if I was being serious or not.

"I'm sorry too Embry. If I would have known that she was your imprint I never would have done it." He said looking in my eyes.

"Collin I have a question for you." Sam said looking a little confused. "How did you hide this from us? When we were wolves I didn't see any of this from you. So how did you do that?"

"Well it was something that I really didn't want you guys to know about so I just didn't think about it at all when I was a wolf. I thought about every second that I wasn't one but I'm really surprised that you guys didn't find out." He said looking pleased with himself.

I laughed surprised that I wasn't mad at him. Collin was my like my little brother, no he was my little brother and even though he did something with the someone I'm in love with, he's my family and we've got to stick together.

**SuziPOV **

"Hey Suzily! Why do you look so blue?" Erin said walking up to the counter and putting clothes on it. I hate it when Caroline and Erin come to my work because they always ask me to give them discounts and if I do give them the discount my boss gets mad at me but if I don't they get mad at me.

"Nothing." I said ringing up her items.

"Suz, we aren't stupid, something's up and you know you can tell us." Caroline said rolling her eyes at me. Then she and Erin gave me that look. It's the Suzi-tell-us-now-or-we-will-personally-shoot-you look. I glared at them and we had a little staring contest and I caved. I always cave.

"Fine, I'm just upset about Embry. He came over to my house a couple of hours ago and asked me if I slept with someone at the end of the year party."

"What did you tell him?" Caroline asked.

"I told him the truth. That I did sleep with someone and that I was sorry." I said bagging Erin's things. "$49.57" Surprisingly she handed me the money without complaining. "Then he just left. He seemed mad and I don't know why. He confuses me and my feelings so freakin much I just don't know what to do-."

"Suzi, I don't pay you to gossip with your friends. Get back to work." Kelly, my boss yelled from across the store.

"Okay well that's our cue to leave. I'll call you later, okay?" Erin said giving me a look like she wanted to stay and listen to my problems. I'm really lucky to have her as a friend.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved as they walked out the door. I spent the rest of my shift doing workly things: folding clothes, playing cashier, cleaning up after people.

"See you tomorrow Kelly!" I shouted as I walked out the door. I started walking towards my car and I saw this huge figure leaning against it. I freaked out for a second because I mean, Hello there's this giant person leaning on my car when I realized that it was Embry.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I approached him.

"I just wanted to see you." He said a little shyly. "And say that I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier."

"Oh its okay, I mean I guess you had the right to be mad at me and I really probably should have told you. You know I…I really like you Embry, I don't know why, but all of a sudden I have all of these feelings for you and I'm rambling now." I said looking up at him. He had the biggest smile on his face and a look of joy in his eyes. "Why are you smiling like that?" I said smiling back.

"I'm glad that you feel that way." He said stepping closer to me.

"Why?"

"Because I feel the same way." He said stepping even closer until he was standing right in front of me.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Really." He said leaning down to kiss me. When his lips met mine there was no one in the world but Embry and I. Everything was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**SuziPOV**

These last couple of days have been amazing; Embry and I have been spending every second that we can together. I feel so whole when we're with each other and so empty when we're apart. I sound so stupid and sappy when I say that but it's true. I love to be with him, he's so special, sweet, funny, handsome, wonderfully amazing, and sexy. He also talks a lot and when I say a lot I mean a **lot, **but that's okay because I like to listen to his husky voice.

My 18th birthday was a couple of days ago and he got me a silver heart necklace that said Suz & Em forever. It was the nicest thing that a boy has ever done for me. I know that we've only been a couple for like a week but some how I feel that he and I will be together for the rest of our lives.

Tonight Embry's taking me to a bonfire with his friends and some of the tribal elders and I'm oddly nervous. I've hung out with Embry's friends before but I've never really been to a tribal meeting thingy. I'm not a part of the tribe so all through my childhood I've been looked at differently by the Elders and haven't felt like part of our community because of it.

"Suzi, Embry's here!" Aiden yelled from the door. I ran down the stairs and since I was wearing socks my feet slid across the tile and I went right into a wall.

"Ow." I said rubbing my arm as my stupid little brother laughed at me. "Aiden shut up it's not that funny!" I yelled swatting at him. I heard Embry chuckle and I turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Suz but that was a little funny. I mean that is only something that you would be able to pull off." He said walking over and throwing his arms around me then kissing me on my forehead. I tried to keep my mean face on but as soon as his warm arms pulled me to his chest I forgot that I was suppose to be mad and hugged him back. I told him that he was forgiven for laughing at me and then put my shoes on yelled bye to my parents and we were on our way to the bonfire. We pulled up to the site and before we got out of the car Embry took my hand.

"I love you." He said looking in my eyes and I felt my heart start to beat really fast. I've only had feelings for this boy for like 9 days and he's telling me he loves me? I don't think that I love him yet, do I? I have never told a boy that I love him. I've never been in love before and I don't necessarily know what love feels like but I want to be with Embry forever and I…

"I love you." I said smiling at him. I gave him a light kiss on the mouth and then jumped out of his truck. He met me at the front of the car and grabbed my hand then led me to the group of big group of people surrounding a table piled with food.

"Hey Embry, Suzi where have you guys been? You were supposed to be here like 30 minutes ago!" Jake shouted in our direction and everyone turned to watch us walking towards them.

"Sorry guys but you know me; I can't show up on time for anything." Embry said laughing. "Most of you guys know Suzi but um for those of you who don't, this is Suzi." He said making a grand gesture at me.

"Hi Suzi, I'm Emily Sam's girlfriend." The woman that was shaking my hand had a huge scar that took up half of her face. You would think that my first thought would be 'oh my god what the hell happened to your face' but it wasn't. She was beautiful and the scar fit her well, like it was a part of who she was and she was proud of that.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you." I said looking at her and smiling.

"Hey Suzi." Kim and Jared said from their spot by the fire. I said hi back Embry led me over to the Elders. I respectfully said hello to them and then went to get some food. Once we all had our food we sat down and the one of the Elders started to tell us and old legend called _The Third Wife_.

I've heard this legend a couple of times before so I wasn't really paying attention which was probably a big mistake. After he was finished with the legend Embry asked me if I wanted to take a walk on the beach. I nodded then got up. I noticed everyone was looking at us as we walked away from the group and that made me a little anxious. We walked for a little bit without saying anything and I wanted to hear Embry say something because he was making me nervous.

"Embry, I usually can't get you to shut up and now you won't say anything. What's up?" I asked taking his hand.

"Well, you the legend we just heard?" I nodded and he continued. "That's true, all of it."

"What?" I didn't understand what he was saying.

"Everything in the legend is true, the wolves, the vampires, the imprinting." He said looking at me expectantly. I started to replay the legend in my head and then started to laugh. What the fuck? Did he really expect me to believe that? I actually doubled over because I was laughing so hard.

"That's funny Embry, nice joke." I couldn't catch my breath. I looked up at his face and immediately stopped laughing. He looked hurt and a little confused but very serious. "Wait, are you joking? That can't be true, it's just not possible. I mean you're saying that you're a werewolf right?" He nodded. "Wait so why would you be with me then? Don't you have to wait for your soul mate of whatever?" I suddenly had this huge knot in my stomach; I don't want to picture Embry with anyone but me. He started to chuckle and I looked up at him with a hurt expression. "It's not funny Embry! I don't want you to be with anyone but me! It's not fair! Things just started to work out with you and me and now you're probably going to dump me for some stupid girl that doesn't-." He came over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Suz, you're my soul mate, my imprint, the person that I'm supposed to be with forever." He said with a huge smile on his face that made me feel stupid.

"Oh… okay. Are you sure that you can turn into a wolf because that sounds a bit crazy to me." He started to laugh again and pulled me in for a hug.

"Of course I'm sure you dork." He whispered and then kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13

**EmbryPOV **

It's been a couple of days since I told Suzi that I was a werewolf and she seems to have adjusted to the idea really well. I honestly thought that when I told her she would scream and run away from me with terror in her eyes… but she didn't so it's all good.

Before I imprinted I was always told that when you imprinted you would be so in love with that person and you would do anything for them. I thought that was total bogus and was just said to be a better person so when we met our imprint we would be good guys for them but I was wrong. There is nothing in this world that I care about more then Suzi. She is everything that I've ever wanted and I just want to be the best person that I can for her. She's beautiful, funny, smart, and silly. She can be really loud and crazy but also really quiet and attentive, it's in those moments that I want to know exactly what is going on in her head and how she's feeling but I never know how to ask her in a way that doesn't sound pushy or clingy. She's so amazing and I don't deserve her.

"Hey you've reached Suzi's cell sorry I could get to the phone but leave a message and I'll call you back ASAP!"

"Hey babe it's me. I was just wondering what you were doing today and if you wanted to hang out because I don't have patrol. I want to show you something and it would be really great if you would call me back. I love you." This was the second time I called Suzi and she didn't pick up and it was really starting to worry me. I don't think that she has work today but I could be wrong. I just hate not knowing where she is, it makes me nervous because what if she's close to some leach and he eats her or turns her into a vampire? That would suck big time. My phone started to ring and I rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hey Embry, why do you sound so tense?" Jake asked from the other end of the line.

"I just haven't been able to get a hold of Suzi that's all."

"Oh… okay. Well have you tried to call her?"

"Duh, I called twice."

"Okay well if you only called twice it's not a big deal; she'll get back to you. You should only start worrying around call number 7." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah whatever you say. Why did you call?" I hoped he didn't want to talk because I really wanted to call Suzi again.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout with me and the guys later. We haven't really had any male bonding time lately." He said and I could tell that he was smiling.

"Um Jake. In case you haven't noticed our whole lives are practically male bonding…" It's like he forgets that when were wolves we know all of each others thoughts.

"Yeah but it would just be cool to go cliff diving or something just with the guys… you know you want to." He was starting to whine and I hate it when people whine.

"Sure Jake I'll go just tell me when and where." He gave me all of the details and then hung up.

My phone rang again and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe! What's up?" I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders when I heard her cheery voice.

"Hey, I tried to call you a couple of times where are you?" I hope that didn't sound to clingy.

"I know I'm sorry. My mom dragged me and my brothers out to get a sibling picture taken and we were there for like 3 hours. It was ridiculous and I left my phone in the car so I didn't see that you called until now." She said that all really fast so she was a little out of breath which made me smile.

"It's okay. I was just wondering what you were doing today. I wanted to show you something special."

"Oooo and are you going to tell me what this special thing is or are you going to keep it a secret and make me suffer?" She said with a little pout in her voice.

"It's a secret." She sighed heavily at this.

"Well I have to take Aiden to football practice and then pick him up from football practice and then I'm free. So that will be around…4 I think."

"Okay I'll be at your house at 4:30 then?"

"Sounds good. I love you." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you too." I said and then waited for her to hang up.

**SuziPOV **

"Aiden come on! Its 4:10 and Embry is going to pick me up in 20 minutes! Get a move on!" I yelled out the window. He jogged over to my car and put his stuff in the trunk then got in the passenger seat and I pulled out of the parking lot. "How was practice?"

"It was awesome Suz. I'm getting so good at throwing long distance. The coach is thinking about making me quarter back!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Woo-Hoo! That's great Aid! I'm super proud of you. I'm sure Dad and the boys will be too. None of them were quarter back so I'll bet that they're going to be jealous!" I said and we laughed. "Oh I love this song!" I said turning up the radio and started to sing.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue _

_Where I used to sit and talk with you._

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right _

_Sleeping all day staying up all ni-ight._

_Staying up all ni-ight._

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_Where we used to walk in our bare feet. _

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right,_

_Sleeping all day staying up all ni-ight._

_Staying up all ni-ight_

At this point Aiden started to sing with me really loudly and really off tune making me laugh. You know… sometimes he's not such a butt head and I really like him. The chorus started and we were both practically screaming the song.

_If I could find you now things would get better _

_We could leave this town and run forever!_

_I know somewhere somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away-e-a-e-ay! _

I was being to stupid and reckless to pay attention to the road and I didn't notice the stop sign that was about 100 feet ahead of us. I kept going and singing with my little brother and then it was like everything was in slow motion.

A huge SUV hit Aiden's side of the car and my hands went flying off of the steering wheel and my head hit the window on my side. Aiden, who wasn't wearing his fucking seat belt, came flying towards me and into my lap hitting his head on the door. The car was spinning and I shut my eyes as tight as I could while holding onto my little brother. All of a sudden everything stopped moving and all was quiet. I opened my eyes and realized that I couldn't move because Aiden was wedged in between me and the steering wheel. I looked down at my brother and I started sobbing.

"Aiden?" I whispered. "Aiden, Aiden come on wake up! Aiden! Aiden please wake up! Open your eyes come on! Aiden, please!"

I don't remember what happened after that because everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**EmbryPOV **

I think Suzi ditched me. I'm standing outside her house and I've been knocking on the door for like 20 minutes and I've called her cell 6 times. If she wasn't home then I would think that someone else was because her brothers are home from college but it doesn't sound like anyone is home and all of their cars are gone. Right as I was thinking that Suzi's older brother, Owen, pulled up in the drive way and he looked like he's been crying.

"Embry? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the hospital." He said unlocking the door and grabbing something off of the side table then heading back out to his car.

"Why would I be at the hospital? What's going on?" He was making me really nervous.

"I thought your mom would have called you and told you. Suzi and Aiden got into a brutal car accident." When he said that I swear I couldn't breathe, my heart felt like something was squeezing it and trying to kill me. "They haven't even let my parents see them yet." He got into his car. "You want to ride with me over there or do you want to follow me in your truck?"

"I'll just follow you…." I ran over to my car and waited (very impatiently) for Owen to pull out of the drive way and head to the hospital. I knew something was wrong… I should have followed my gut when I felt like I was having a mini panic attack about half an hour ago. God I bet I'm the world's worst imprint. I was in a daze as I drove to the hospital. What if she's really hurt? What if she's dying? Oh god I can't even think about that. What would I do if I lost her? I don't think that I would be able to live….

Owen and I walked up to the waiting room together and I spotted my mom with Suzi and Aiden's family right away. Everyone was huddled around Julie while tears ran down her face. Nolan, Mitchell, Simon, and my mom all had red eyes like they had been crying and I felt my stomach drop. This had to be bad. Julie saw Owen and I walking over to them; she got up from where she was sitting and looked up at me and then gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her and felt a lump forming in my throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michaels?" A nurse said from by the hallway. Julie let go of me and practically ran over to the lady with Nolan following close behind. I couldn't hear anything that the nurse said because thing waiting room was so fucking loud. The nurse gestured to them and Julie and Nolan followed her back to where Suzi and Aiden were waiting. I sat down next to my mom and put my head on her shoulder. I did this when I was a little kid when I was scared and right now this was the scariest thing that has happened in my life so far.

**SuziPOV**

"Oh Suzi" My mom whispered as she walked over to me. "Oh my poor baby." She said as she climbed into my bed with me and started stroking my hair.

"Is Aiden okay Mommy?" I whispered back with tears welling up in my eyes. "I hurt him didn't I? It's all my fault." They tears started to roll down my cheeks. "I wasn't paying attention… oh god that SUV ran into Aiden's side of the car, oh my god, I…"

"Shh, Suz it's not your fault honey, it was an accident." My mother said soothingly.

"Aiden is in surgery right now but the doctor just told us that everything was going well." My daddy said from the chair right next to my bed.

"We're so glad that you're okay sweetheart." My mom whispered as she kissed my forehead. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

My parents stayed in my room with me saying nothing as I cried and then fell asleep.

**EmbryPOV**

We've been waiting in this stupid room for over an hour. I felt like I was stuck and useless. I wanted to be doing something to help Aiden and Suzi but there was nothing that I _could_ do for them.

Julie and Nolan walked into the waiting room just then and we all rushed over to them.

"Are they okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Have the doctors said anything to you?"

"It's nothing to serious, right?"

"Calm down guys." Nolan said.

"Aiden hit his head pretty hard and had to have emergency surgery which he got out of about an hour ago. He also has some major bruising on his left side but he'll be okay. Suzi has a small concussion and bruising everywhere so we want to be really careful when we are touching them and giving them hugs and stuff. Also Suz feels really bad about this. She's saying that it's all her fault that Aiden had to have brain surgery and that he's so hurt so just be really gentle with her feelings okay." Julie finished talking and I didn't feel any better. I'm still really scared. I can't get this image of a broken Suzi out of my head. How could I let this happen to her?

"So boy's why don't we take you to see Aiden, and Embry why don't you go see Suzi." Julie said and then told me where her room was. I walked down the halls and started to feeling sick. This was the scariest shit ever. When I got to her room I stood outside of the door for a couple of minutes and tried to think of what I was going to say to her but nothing popped into my head so I took a breath and walked through the door.

I immediately started to cry. She was sitting up in her bed point the remote at the TV (which wasn't working) and cursing at it. Julie told me that Suzi was fine but I couldn't believe it until I saw it. She had a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a split lip but I felt this huge weight lifted off of my shoulders knowing that she wasn't seriously hurt.

She hadn't noticed that I was in the room yet so I took a couple of steps closer to her. "Hey" I said trying to clear my voice.

She turned her head around smiling and when she saw that I was crying a pained look crossed over her face and she immediately held her arms out to me. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh babe, don't be sad. I'm okay, really." She whispered in my ear. I should be the one comforting her right now, but at this moment sobs were wracking my body.

"What if something really bad happened to you Suzi?" I sat up and looked at her bruised face." What if you died on me? I wouldn't be able to handle it if you died, I won't be able to…"

"Shh, Embry none of those things happened to me, so don't think about them okay?" She said looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She said before pulling me down next to her and wrapping her arms around me; in minutes I was asleep.

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated. **

**I've been off doing fun summer activities! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Xoxo, **

**Natalie **


End file.
